


Rien qu'une histoire de gaufres

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amitié/Amour, C'est un texte incohérent, Colocataires, D'amis à Amant, Flatmate - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gaufre, Gay Male Original Character, Haine et Amour, Hatred and Love, Hommes gays(OC), It's an incoherent text, M/M, Romance, waffle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [slash] Le laisser dans la cuisine aurait été une mauvaise idée s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose pour se faire pardonner. Ou pas. De toute façon son projet était tout tracé. Il aurait James dans ses bras que le blondinet le veuille ou non.
Relationships: Thibault (Original Character)|James (Original Character)
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701571





	Rien qu'une histoire de gaufres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).



> Edit 13/04/20 : corrigé entièrement et revu à la hausse - enfin j'espère.  
> Disclaimer : Tout est de ma plume : les personnages, l'histoire. Don't copy !  
> Attention : Romance homosexuelle, si tu n'aimes pas, tu t'en vas.

Quand Thibault se réveilla, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux – ou au nez, ici – fut l’odeur qui planait dans son grand appartement. Cette odeur n’était pas forcement là pour le réjouir : l’expérience qu’il avait de son colocataire lui hurlait que le laisser dans une cuisine était une très – _très_ – mauvaise idée ; mais comment l’en empêcher quand cette même personne profitait de l’une de ses propre faiblesses – le sommeil – entre autre ? Impossible. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait ne pas finir intoxiqué – ou une idiotie du même genre. Après tout, il y tenait, lui, à sa santé. Prudemment, il se leva, l’inquiétude montant en lui au fur et à mesure que ses pas l’amenèrent vers la cuisine.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une si bonne odeur ne pouvait pas provenir d’une quelconque catastrophe – mais connaissant l’autre homme, tout pouvait arriver. Cependant, le fait de n’avoir pas été réveillé par une cacophonie le rassura, bien que pas totalement. Il rentra dans ladite cuisine et y observa toutes les surfaces, tout ce qui était susceptible de _lui_ être dangereux.

Quand il eut fini son inspection minutieuse, son regard se posa sur la seule autre personne présente nul autre que James, son colocataire, l’homme avec qui il partageait son appartement. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut le regard blasé et un peu vexé de son congénère. Son attention se porta alors sur le micro-onde pointé par son camarade indubitablement froissé. Quand il s’en approcha et ouvrit la petite porte, il tomba sur une assiette pleine de gaufres.

– Tu as fait des gaufres ?

– À priori …

– Et elles ne sont pas empoisonnées ?

– Ce peu de confiance devient vexant.

– Je sais. 

James, dans son infini patience, ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel. Il s’approcha de la nourriture, prit une gaufre dans ses mains et alla se rasseoir pour manger tranquillement. Quand il fut sûr que rien ne lui arriverait, Thibault se saisit de l’assiette et s’assit aux côtés de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il fait des gaufres ? Bonne question.

– Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?

La question du plus grand, qui venait de se lever, resta sans réponse quelques minutes pendant lesquelles l’autre ne fit que l’ignorer ; jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve bon de rajouter :

– Non, parce que c’est louche quand même.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Quand il leva la tête, il rencontra un regard bleu, profond ; un regard _inquisiteur_. Celui qui vous dit : _arrête de parler ou je te tue de mes propres mains,_ auquel le brun – alias Thibault – ne répondit que par un large sourire. La situation lui plaisait plutôt bien, à lui. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il pouvait manger quelque chose de comestible avec le châtain qu’était son ami.

Et puis, ce pourrait être une bonne raison pour sous-entendre certaines choses que James ne supportait pas : ces petits gestes qui parsemaient leur quotidien depuis peu ; quand Thibault engendrait un frôlement entre leurs mains, entre leurs épaules. Toutes ces petites mimiques que le plus petit détestait, il était trop mal à l’aise avec alors l’autre en profitait bien. Son sadisme n’a d’égal que son entêtement.

Alors une fois n’est pas coutume, il s’approcha discrètement de son homologue, assez pour qu’il ne remarque pas ses mauvaises intentions mais trop peu pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n’en fit cas, évidemment. Alors, il continua d’avancer mais s’arrêta brusquement quand James se retourna et le fixa avec un visage plus que significatif.

– N’ose même pas 

Il ne cessa pas pour autant de le fixer.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Il s’en suivit un duel de regards. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder la victoire à l’autre.

Il n’y avait aucun bruit dans le grand appartement, rien pour perturber les deux propriétaires ; rien pour empêcher Thibault de s’avancer doucement vers le tabouret qu’avait réquisitionné James ; rien pour l’arrêter quand il leva sa main pour caresser du bout de ses doigts la tempe de l’autre.

– J’ai dit non.

C’était sec et sans appel mais rien ne pouvait arrêter le désir qui pointait. Aussi stupide qu’il puisse être, en cet instant, la sensation que dégageait le plus grand était … à couper le souffle. Il transpirait le sérieux et la convoitise. Tous ses sens étaient tournés vers les yeux bleus et perçants qui le regardaient. Sa main se remit en mouvement allant de sa tempe à sa nuque sans décrocher leur regard ** _._**

– Que comptes-tu faire, hum ? 

Pourquoi répondre à une question dont on avait déjà la réponse ? Pour réaliser ce qui se passe vraiment ; pour se rassurer ?

– Tu le sais très bien.

À question stupide, réponse stupide. C’était la suite logique des choses ; en temps normal, tout du moins. La main dans son cou s’était arrêtée depuis quelques secondes déjà, au moment même où il avait posé sa question. James se dégagea doucement pour ne pas faire croire de mauvaises choses à l’homme en face de lui. Cependant, pour ne pas qu’il croît à un rejet, il s’aventura à faire passer ses mains sur les épaules puis le cou de Thibault pour rapprocher leur deux corps.

Ils restèrent dans cette position le temps de s’y habituer. Ce fut James qui fit le premier geste. Il avança doucement son visage vers celui de son _ami_ s’arrêtant quelques centimètres près de ses lèvres dans une demande muette pour continuer. Demande qui fut vite acceptée. Ils avaient _besoin_ de ce contact. Ce n’était presque rien, mais cela faisait des semaines qu’ils se tournaient autour. Alors pour une fois, ils pouvaient bien laisser parler leur envie et leurs sentiments. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, prestement, dans un contact violent. Elles se cherchèrent, se caressèrent dans une douce brutalité. Un mélange d’amour et de colère. Des dents mordillèrent pour trouver un passage. Personne ne sachant vraiment de qui le geste venait : il venait, tout simplement. Alors les deux langues se trouvèrent rapidement en un rapide ballet pour soumettre l’autre. Tout dans le baiser était violent et sauvage mais pourquoi arrêter quand c’était si bon. Si _eux_.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d’air, plaquant leur front l’un contre l’autre, respirant l’air de l’autre. C’est si bon. Ils se rejoignirent une seconde fois, plus doucement, plus timidement, comme pour se faire pardonner d’une faute. Juste un baiser chaste marquant le début de quelque chose de plus grand, de beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand.

– Je t'aime.

– Moi non plus.

Un simple petit rire résonna ainsi que le bruit d’un baiser lent et tendre.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte n'avait aucun sens, rien qu'en le corrigeant je ne savais plus qui faisait quoi mais c'est l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit et je l'aime quand même. Merci de votre compréhension :)


End file.
